Δ Moemon
A classification of Moemon appearing in the Moemon Setting by Twelveseal. Also called δ Moemon or Delta Moemon due to the use of the Greek letter, they are a relatively rare type of Moemon. Differences Between Delta Moemon and Common Moemon Delta Moemon are Moemon who have, for one reason or another, developed a Typical Anomaly. Specifically, a Delta Moemon is a member of a Breed who has a different Type or Types from the norm of its kind. Delta Moemon often learn Moves and have slightly different physical capacities from the norm of their kind. Many Deltas have different Special Abilities than are commonly found in their Breed. Further, Delta Moemon often have unusual personalities for their Breeds, reflecting the influence of their new Type. It should be noted that, while a Moemon who has undergone a Typical Anomaly retains the Moves it knew before the change, it can no longer acquire Moves of a Type it does not qualify for naturally. For example, a Pikachu that lost its Electric Type and became a Psychic Type instead will no longer be able to learn Electric Type Moves except through Machines, but will be able to acquire Psychic Moves. Delta Origins The exact conditions which produce a given Type of Delta vary dramatically. The Delta phenomenon was first recorded during explorations into the Holon Region, an area rife with unusual electromagnetic storms and similar events, as well as strange crystal formations. Many of the Moemon in that region were found to have unusual types, particularly Electric, Steel, Fighting, Dark, and Psychic. However, other Typical Anomalies were observed, such as Water, Normal, and even Grass. Studies have eventually led researchers to believe that there are two primary factors in producing Typical Anomalies, and therefore Delta Moemon. Environmental Conditions The first condition that seems to influence Type appears to be the conditions of the environment. The current theory holds that Moemon, who have a mutable genetic makeup, will adapt to the demands of their environment if they reside in the area for a sufficient amount of time. This means that a Normal Type Moemon that moves to an arctic climate may gain the Ice Type, while one that moves to a volcanic region may gain the Fire Type instead. The amount of time this takes is unclear, but it is believed that this can be achieved by a single individual. Beyond climate and weather, the presence of certain geological, botanical, and dietary factors may influence this as well. Lifestyle and Handling The second method which seems to produce Typical Anomalies has to do with the way the Moemon lives. Specifically, the conditions it survives in and the actions it takes to survive may influence this, including the individuals mood and personality. Skills, physical conditioning, and interactions with others, including humans, seem to influence this, particularly in changes to the Fighting, Dark, and Psychic Types. Fossils Of some note are the so-called Revived Fossil Moemon. Misnomer's notwithstanding, it has been noted that these types of Moemon always have the Rock Type, often replacing another Type that has been noted in Living Fossil Moemon. This condition appears to be tied to the method of their reconstruction, and may affect their descendents. General Attributes All Delta Type Moemon possess at least one Type that is different from the Norm for their Breed. As a general rule of thumb, a Delta with only one Type is most likely to gain a second Type instead of changing the Type it already has, with the exception of Normal Types, who generally lose Normal and acquire the new Type. There are exceptions to this rule. Moemon with more than one Type will usually only lose one of their previous Types when becoming a Delta, though in some cases both will change. In very rare cases, a Moemon with two Types may lose one Type entirely, and have the other change to a new Type, or end up with only one Type. Public Knowledge and Opinion The process of becoming a Delta Moemon is largely a mystery, though it is believed to be closely tied to the manner in which Moemon Evolve. As such, what information exists in this regard is generally not common knowledge. Only individuals who have specialized in the care or study of Moemon are likely to understand much about the Typical Anomalies that create Delta Moemon and the kind of changes they produce. However, as more and more Typical Anomalies occur, information on the topic is slowly spreading, making it a growing topic of interest among those who've witnessed it firsthand. It should be noted that while Typical Anomalies are rarely seen firsthand by private owners, they are fairly well known to Researchers and Breeders. Many Pilgrims each year find themselves with Starters who have undergone a Typical Anomaly. In fact, such unusual Moemon are seen as very exotic, and in some cases, desirable. However, again, relatively little is known by the public in regards to how such exotic variations of more common Breeds come into existence. Availability Until relatively recently, most Delta Moemon were regionally locked and very rare outside of their home ranges. As these areas were often extremely difficult to reach by humans, Delta's have been historically relegated to myth and legend, local superstition, and rumor. However, as civilization has progressed and expanded into more remote areas, these variations have become more commonly seen. Due to demand, some Breeders have taken to placing Moemon or their eggs into exotic conditions in order to produce new Delta variations of existing Breeds. These variations often sell for a premium among affluent buyers. Every year, more such Deltas make their way into the pool of Starters sent to Research Facilities for new pilgrims, gaining further interest and attention to this unusual mutation. Frequency in the Wild This is a difficult thing to measure. Estimates vary wildly, even among experts, in regards to just how may Delta Moemon there are in a given environment. As a general rule, however, most experts agree that, unless encountered in an environment to which a given Breed of Moemon is not considered native, there is something along the lines of a 2% chance that it is a Delta. However, this percentage may well skyrocket to near 100% in instances of encountering a Breed outside of its natural habitat, especially if the creature in question has relocated to the new region. Category:Moemon Category:Creature Category:Terminology